Erasa
|manga debut = "Herculopolis High" |anime debut = "Gohan Goes to High School" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon |Race = Human-type Earthling |Gender = Female |Date of birth = Age 756 |Date of death = May 8, Age 774 Age 779 |Address = Satan City |FamConnect = }} is one of the Orange Star High School students who are from Satan City. Normally, she is a very talkative person and she spends a lot of time with Videl, her best friend, along with Gohan and Sharpner. Appearance Erasa is a blonde girl with a lined green tube top and blue jeans. Personality She is very sweet and cheerful compared to Videl's personality who is tough and tomboyish. Erasa becomes good friends with both Videl and Gohan. Naturally extroverted, she did not hesitate on flirting with Gohan. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Majin Buu Saga It is she who asks Gohan to sit near her during class and to go and study at his house. She is also the one who introduces to Gohan the fact that Videl is Mr. Satan's daughter and, ironically, how Gohan should thank Videl's dad that they are still alive. This is ironic because she is talking to the actual savior of the Earth from Cell, Gohan. Later, Erasa comes to Papaya Island with Sharpner to watch the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament and was very confident that Videl would win against Spopovich. However, after she was brutally defeated, Erasa was very horrified along with the rest of the crowd. When Gohan's turn came, he accidentally let his Great Saiyaman disguise fall off in a fury while watching Videl's brutal defeat, and while Sharpner was surprised at this revelation, Erasa merely thought that Gohan was using the name because he was shy. Then she and the crowd shouted out cheering for him, despite thinking he does not know martial arts. However, Erasa was speechless and surprised when she discovers that Gohan was the "Golden Fighter". She was presumably killed along with the rest of the people of Earth when Super Buu uses his Human Extinction Attack. She is later wished back with the Dragon Balls, and is seen giving up energy for Goku's Super Spirit Bomb along with Sharpner and the others at the school, all cheering for Mr. Satan, whom they thought they were giving their energy to. Film Appearances Wrath of the Dragon She appears briefly, but has no lines. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot'' In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Erasa's hairstyle appears as Custom Hair Option Type 27 for female Saiyans and Earthlings. Voice Actors *Japanese: Megumi Urawa *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Kelly Sheridan **Funimation dub: Laura Bailey (DBZ), Alexis Tipton (DBZ Kai) *Latin American Spanish dub: Circe Luna *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Luciana Barolli *Greek dub: Matina Karra Trivia *Erasa's name comes from eraser, as in school stationary. **Erasa's name forms a pair with her classmate Sharpner. *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, if you select the World Tournament to fight in, a girl with blue hair closely resembles Erasa. Gallery See also *Erasa (Collectibles) References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Earthlings Category:Females